<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wingman by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355302">Wingman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Prompts [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Crack Ending, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Wingman Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to try and help Sir Gwaine work up the courage to talk to Merlin. It goes slightly wrong first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Prompts [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wingman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for rowrowrowurboat, adored writing it as always my dear! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘He’s brilliant, isn’t he.’ Arthur hated praising. It went against everything he’d been taught, his Father would be rolling in his grave if he could see what the King was doing right now. But Merlin miserable made him annoyed, because the damned idiot used those big puppy-dog eyes that Arthur couldn’t help but fell for. Worse, Merlin had both his sister and his wife wrapped around his finger, any time that frown appeared, it was Arthur’s job to make it better.</p>
<p>So, Arthur had to finally acknowledge the fact that there was the slightest amount of pining between his manservant, and his most rebellious Knight. Gwaine was a complete fool, was singlehandedly emptying the Crown of funds due to his excessive drinking, and had a habit of flirting with anything with a pulse. Including his wife. And his sister.</p>
<p>Merlin was a sorcerer that was hiding in a role of manservant, had no respect for titles (apart from Gwen and Morgana, annoyingly), and was honestly the weirdest person Arthur had met.</p>
<p>He came to the conclusion that they rather suited each other, that he might be able to approve of Gwaine as long as the Knight kept Merlin safe. And stopped flirting with the Queen.</p>
<p>That led Arthur to this moment, having to work hard to push them together. Merlin was blind, Gwaine was too bold, the two of them were just… fools.</p>
<p>‘Merlin? Yeah, he’s really something.’ Gwaine agreed, watching as Merlin laughed at something Percival said.</p>
<p>‘Quite… attractive. In an odd way.’ He didn’t really see it, struggled to see past those obnoxiously large ears and cheekbones that were far too sharp. Cute, maybe, like a startled stoat. And, ultimately, nothing but Arthur’s brother. He’d rather die than tell the manservant that.</p>
<p>‘It’s the cheekbones.’ Gwaine joked, but his eyes couldn’t be torn away from Merlin. Arthur watched his Knight, the one that he doubted the loyalty of the most. Now, it was clear where his true heart lay. Where he’d step to, whenever there was danger.</p>
<p>Good. Merlin needed someone to put him first, and Sir Gwaine might just meet that mark.</p>
<p>‘Funny as well.’ Gwaine needed persuading, apparently, to see the joys of Merlin. The Knight hummed in agreement, before looking to Arthur.</p>
<p>‘You think so?’ He nodded, and that was the truth. Merlin never failed to make him smile.</p>
<p>‘But a little oblivious to affections.’ Gwaine’s face crumpled, before it worked back to a nod.</p>
<p>‘That’s true, Sire.’ Arthur walked away from his Knight, decided it was time to convince Merlin.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>‘Gwaine’s quite a good Knight, if you overlook his idiocy.’ Merlin nodded, a fond smile crossing his face. Arthur watched the way he perked up, the slight spring in his step, decided it was time to just be blunt. After all, they’d been friends for a long time now, they could speak honestly with each other.</p>
<p>‘Go to him, Merlin.’ The Sorcerer startled, before a shy look crossed his face.</p>
<p>‘You think…’ He really tried not to picture the two together, waved his manservant on.</p>
<p>‘Have the evening off.’ Merlin beamed, practically fled from the room with the brightest smile on his face.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Gwaine turned up to training the next day. That in itself was a surprise, but given what Arthur had hoped would happen last night…</p>
<p>‘Gwaine?’ The Knight rose his head, looking thoroughly miserable. Worse, Arthur had been served by George this morning, which he’d been hoping was because Gwaine had managed to express feelings.</p>
<p>‘What did you do.’ Arthur didn’t make it a question, stepped forward as the other Knights looked between them.</p>
<p>‘I thought… didn’t you want Merlin?’ The King choked, looking to Gwaine, who honestly looked confused.</p>
<p>‘What? No, of course not! I was trying to get you to speak to him!’ Gwaine’s expression changed so quickly, one moment he was upset, the next he was guilty. Arthur took a further moment to realise that this was not good news, that this meant Merlin had done as Arthur suggested and Gwaine had...</p>
<p>‘You rejected Merlin?!’ Arthur would be informed later that his sound was a screech, the other Knights glaring at Gwaine as he bowed his head.</p>
<p>‘I thought you wanted him!’</p>
<p>‘I’m married!’ Arthur’s shout drew attention, but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>‘That hasn’t stopped women wanting me.’ Gwaine grumbled, before Lancelot shoved him. Hard.</p>
<p>‘Find him.’ Arthur commanded, not caring if his voice had dropped to a murderous tone. Gwaine paused, only for a moment, before turning tail and sprinting back in the direction of the Castle.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Merlin swallowed down his pride, eventually left his room and moved towards Arthur’s Chambers. He couldn’t hide forever, Gwaine had rejected his advance, right as Merlin kissed him.</p>
<p>He opened the door, moving in and halting. The King would be at training by now, no doubt all the Knights knew what had happened between him and Gwaine. A servant, trying to rise up above his station. He knew the moment he leant in to kiss him, a hand resting on the stubble-lined cheek, that he’d made a mistake.</p>
<p>‘Merlin.’ He turned sharply, almost dropped the basin of water he’d been carrying. He quickly placed it down on the table, found Sir Gwaine moving in to the room, hesitantly shutting the door behind him. Awkward, all because Merlin had dared to hope somebody found him attractive.</p>
<p>‘Sir Gwaine, I am sorry for last night, I was…’ The Knight moved toward him sharply, Merlin falling silent to stare at the guilty face.</p>
<p>Then Gwaine slowly lowered himself down to one knee, taking Merlin’s shaking hand in both of his, and pressing his forehead to it. Like a Knight would do to his King, not what a man should be doing to a servant.</p>
<p>‘Gwaine…?’ He croaked, unsure of whether to run, cry or hide.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me, Merlin. I… I believed that the King was after your heart, and could not get between the two of you.’ Merlin was pretty sure his legs were going to give out from under him, wobbled in shock at the words.</p>
<p>‘Arthur? But… what?’ He was dazed, confused, and a little bit turned on when Gwaine’s head rose, eyes meeting his. Oh, he could get lost in the endless brown, flickered with blue and green.</p>
<p>‘The Princess was attempting to help me see my affections towards you, Merls.’ Swooning, that was what was currently happening. Gwaine smirked, back to the typical flirt, and Merlin risked a shy smile.</p>
<p>‘Does that mean I can kiss you?’ His answer was the Knight rising up, a kiss pressed to his lips softly, Merlin falling rather pliant in Gwaine’s hands.</p>
<p>Perfect. Almost worth being rejected first, he thought with a smile.</p>
<p>‘What’s got you so happy?’ Gwaine murmured, cradling either side of his face like he was honoured to be there.</p>
<p>‘We’re kissing. In the King’s Chambers.’ He added the last part, glancing around the room, before Gwaine’s lips were back against his.</p>
<p>‘He’s not here to complain.’</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Arthur walked back to his Chambers, still reeling over everything that had happened at the training grounds. No doubt rumours would begin to fly, over whatever the younger Knights and servants had heard as they milled around. He’d have to make it up to Gwen later, and to make sure Gwaine had found Merlin.</p>
<p>Plus, he’d seen how his Knights responded to the thought that Gwaine had hurt Merlin. They’d make a good couple, as long as Gwaine didn’t hurt the sorcerer. Lancelot in particular was very close to Merlin, proved by the shoving that had happened.</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Arthur opened the door to his Chambers, then promptly slammed the door shut right away.</p>
<p>‘If you two aren’t dressed by the time I count to ten, I’M BANISHING BOTH OF YOU!’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>